A New Day
by Arcadia Moonspark
Summary: A haunting past everyone has forced themselves to forget tortures Riku. Will he let it destroy him? Character Death?
1. If Only You Knew

If Only

A/N: This is my first really dramatic fic so bear with me people. And constructive criticism is welcome!

ALSO I AM A TOTAL IDIOT!!! I made a mistake and had the wrong chapter posted for chapter one! I'm so sorry! Another also I'm taking oc's plz send them in your reviews my pm is not working. ThatisifyoureviewIhopeyoudoplease!!!!!!!1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything really to do with it! Stop reminding me!

_Thinking _Flashback Get it? got it? good!

If Only

It was late at night. The silver haired boy rolled over and glanced at the clock. 3:00am glared back at him in nylon green numbers. He hadn't been sleeping much lately, his thoughts running wildly through his troubled mind. In just a few hours he was supposed to meet Sora and Kairi he would do just like he always had. Smile and pretend that everything was ok. That he didn't mind watching the 'happy couple' as he followed behind like a lost puppy.

_I can't do this anymore._

He thought of simply cutting himself off from them from the rest of the world and staying alone. But when this particular fancy play across his thoughts it was quickly shut down as he remembered that it would mean leaving her behind.

_Kairi_

Thinking of her leaving him for Sora, his best friend, was like adding salt to a wound. He had loved her and she betrayed him. But he couldn't bear the thought of being completely with out her. Even though she had chosen someone else she still had a hold on him.

_I can't hate her. I have to be with her._

Furious with his own foolishness he throw his muscular frame out of the bed and stalked into the small kitchen of his apartment. He had moved out on his own after a heated disagreement with his father. He could still remember the pain in his mother's eyes as he hauled his belongings away.

_Another person I've had to leave behind._

Shaking his silver head in an attempt to clear the memory, he popped two small white pills into his mouth and slunk back to his room. The drugs had done their work and he was asleep as soon as he hit his pillow. He would make up his mind another time.

A/N: Short I know but I want to see how you guys like this before I continue! So please review!


	2. A Brighter Day Reins

A Brighter Day Reigns

* * *

A/N: you like me you really like me! Well at least some of you. 

Disclaimer: You already know what I'm going to say.

_Thinking _Flashback

* * *

A Brighter Day Reins 

An alarmed clock screamed in the distance and countinued for what seemed like an eternity before the brunett rolled over and knocked the offencive thing from it's stand.

_Another day starts._

The boy lept from is bed, his sudden energy not surprising him. His friends had often teased him about his seemingly infinite energy. It had always fallen upon him to keeps things livly and interesting. Not the he minded much.

_Some one has to keep everyone from killing themselves._

He stretched his hands above his head and headed to the bathroom. He flipped on the stereo as he passed it by and Panic at the Disco began blareing from the steel speakers. He reached the bathroom and peered into the mirror. blue eyes, brown hair,tan skin.

_I don't look remotely close to anyone in this family._

His mother had always joked that he was adopted. Sometimes he wondered if it were true. As he went through the tedious process of styleing his rebelious hair his mind drifted to the people he would be meeting up with later.

_Kairi_

The thought of the girl brought a blissful smile to his face. They had been dating for a year. Since the incident that had almost ended their friendship with Riku.

_That's all behind us now. We're friends again._

Many of the other islanders had nickname him and Kairi the happy couple. It was fine at first. until Riku had begun to talk to them. His feelings for her had been difficult for him to let go.

_I hope he really has forgiven us by now. He hasn't been himself lately._

He finished his hair and headed for his closet. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that had been givin to him by Kairi. He turned of the radio and opened his door. As he did he almost knocked his mother over. "I've been out here for the past ten minutes..."

_Well how was I supposed to know that?_

"Are you listening to me!" He looked down at his mother, he was about a full head taller then her. "Yean sory bout that gotta go mom." He ran down the stairs and out the door. His mother was left standing in front of his door wondering why she even bothered somtimes.

* * *

A/N: I know how much you guys like short chapters so here you go! Please keep the reviews, and hints, coming! 


	3. Despair

Despair

A/N Hey people! I know I haven't updated in a while but that's only because I have been working on this chapter for so long. I put a lot of time into it so please review!

_Thinking_

Flashback

Oh and I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Degrassi. Why remind me?

Despair

The girl strolled quietly down the walkway towards one of her friend's favorite hangouts. She turned her face to the sky and watched as the black storm clouds rolled in. As she walked with her eyes locked on the dark monsters, paying absolutely no attention to where she was going, she collided into a person who seemed to be headed in the same direction. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" As she looked in to the mako green eyes of her victim she realized whom she had nearly bowled over. "Got your head in the clouds again Kairi?" Something about his eyes unsettled the girl.

_Why does he have to look at me like that?_

"You know me don't you?" As Riku turned away she could have sworn she heard him whisper, "I used to think I did."

The pair walked on to meet the last member of their group. "So what have you been up to lately?" She had chosen to ignore the whispered comment. "Not much."

_He's separated himself from us so much._

As they continued on they passed a silent alleyway. Acting purely spontaneous Riku pulled the shocked girl into the ally and kissed her. Afterwards he locked his eyes onto hers and continued on. Still standing in the ally Kairi shook her head and followed after the boy.

Five silent minutes later the two arrived at The Dot. Seated in the back of the small café was Sora. "Hey guys looks like rain today." "Sure does." Kairi slid into the both next to Sora, greeting him with a kiss. Looking at Riku while she did. "Yeah…rain."


	4. Is This All

Is This All

A/N: Hey all my adoring people. so glad to see you read this far

(ifonly youwouldreview) But anyway here you go I tried to make this chap

longer so yea.

Disclaimer: Does anyone even read these?

* * *

They had been sitting in the booth for an hour now, talking about the past but avoiding what happened over the past two years. Though it was unspoken Riku felt it hanging over his head. Something everyone tried to ignore but was always there. "Riku!" He was brought out of his thoughts by a hand waving wildly in his face. "I thought I was the one who was supposed to daydream." Sora held his face in a mock pout. "Did you hear anything we just said?" Riku gave a slight grin. "Nope not a word." Kairi giggled. "We were planing on heading out to Play Island. We haven't been out there in forever." The silver haired boy stared at his friends incredously. "You guys really want to go out in this weather?" He gestured towards the monsterous thunder clouds outside the window. "Yeah. Replied Sora. It'll add to the adventure." Kairi nodded excitedly. "Giving them one more quizzical stare he shook his head. "I'll sit this one out you two go ahead." With that he sayed his goodbyes and slipped back outside. He didn't need to waste anymore time watching them in each others arms. So the tall teen walked home, his mood worse then when he had set out. 

On the way to the docks Sora and Kairi walked peacefully down the sidewalk. "Do you think he'll be alright?" Kairi looked anxsiously at Sora. "Riku will be fine. Responded the brunett. He just needs sometime to think. Things really haven't been going well since he just cut off his parents they way he did." The young girl hung her head in thought. Sora was right. Since Riku had stopped talking to his parents two months before he seemed to be steadly sliding down hill. "He's staring to cut everyone off."

The green eyed boy entered slowly into his apartment. The blinds, still closed, only allowed a small light from what little there was outside to filter in. He stood there for a moment considering what to do know that he had returned home. _Not that it matters what I do._ He contemplted sleeping only to remember the horrible thoughts and visions that awaited him there. Sighing he stalked into the bathroom. Once there he removed the cold mass of steele he carried in his pocket. He study the small gun for awhile before putting it down onto the sink. He opened the mirror and pulled out a small medicen kit and seated himself on the floor. Pulling out a slender blade he looked at it and found his own green eyes staring back. He looked away and place the blade on his bare skin. He pulled it across, watching the trail of crimson that weld up in it's wake. He forgot the world as he brought the blade furthur up his arm. Careful not to push it to deep. Soon he droped the blade and focused only on the crimson being that moved across his skin seemingly with a mind of it's own. As he began to bandage his arm he thought of his own weakness for having to rely on such foolish meathods for a reprieve from himself. He rinsed the blade, replaced the kit, and returned the gun to it's position under the bed.

Kairi ran across the sand and into the 'secret place' followed by Sora. Once inside they both dissolved into a fit of laughter. As soon as their boat has landed the sky opened and the rain rushed down. They caught their breath and settled against the a set of the large stones along the wall of the cave. When she could breath again Kairi turned to Sora the laughter gone from her eyes. "Sora?" "Yes?" He was sprawled on the ground when he turned to face her. "I-I have to tell you somthing." "What is it?" He set up and looked into her eyes with concern. "Well...on the way to meet you this morning I ran into Riku." "And?" The girl hesitated before continuing. "We had walked for a little while then...he pulled me aside and..." "Kairi what happened?" Sora placed his hands on Kairi's shoulders. "He kissed me." Sora stared wide eyed at the girl in front of him. "He just kissed me and walked away." He let go and walked to the mouth of the cave. "Sora! Where are you going!" Kairi jumped up to follow him out.

"To talk to my _friend._"

* * *

A/N: OK so I made Riku just a little more emo then I wanted. But hit the purple 

button and I'll show you just how deep the emoness goes. Don't and you'll

just have to wonder.

Please review!


	5. It Comes To This

It Comes To This

A/N \/ \/ Well here's another chapter. If anyone has even bothered to read this far stop being lazy and review! PPPPPLLLLLLLEASSE!

It Comes To This

Riku had just settled onto his couch with a slight wince when a loud knock came from the door. Picking himself up he opened the door to a pair of steely blue eyes. "We need to talk." Riku stepped aside and allowed the soaked brunett to enter. He closed the door and turned to find Sora's back faceing him. Without warning Sora wheeled around his fist connecting with his _friend's_ cheek. Riku glared emotionlessly from behind a veil of silver hair. "You know there is a difference between talking and beating the life out of me right?" Sora didn't respond only lashing out and pinning the older boy against the door. "Why?"

Kari ran into her home and up the stairs to her room. Ignoring the questioning glances of her parents who simply let her be. Slaming the door she slumped against it shivering from the rain that clung to her stubbornly. _What have I done? I'm driving us apart all over again._ Her gaze wandered over to an old picture of the three of them. _We were all so happy then. I-I need to talk to them. I have to straighten all this out!_ She bolted out of her room and back into the raging storm. The driving rain alomst blinding her. _I'm almost there. _Intent on her destination Kairi was unaware of where she was, until a pair of blazing headlights landed on her paniced face. The last thing she remembered was the sound of screaming tires and grinding brakes.

"Why what?" Riku was still emotionless as he questioned his new captor. "You know exactly what!" _So she told him. Betrayed me again. _Sora watched as blue-green eyes clouded over and Riku began to pull away from him again. The brunett tightend his hold on his wrist to bring him back. He instantly let go in shock as a dark liquid began to coat his hands. "Wha-" His words were cut short as the sound of screeching tires came to their ears. Sora absently turn his face toward the window and watched as a car collided with a red-haired girl. Riku saw his usually tan face paled and looked out the window. They were both unsure of who whisperd the name.

"Kari."

A/N Ya so that's it for this chappie! So yeaaaaa. REVIEW!


	6. Blocked Thoughts

AUTHOR'S NOTE

OK...I have horrible writter's block...HELP MEEEEEEEEEE! PLEASE! I need inspiration despiratly! If you have any suggestions plz message me! Bangs head against wall Need...INSPIRATION! Loud bangs


	7. Fighting Old Demons

Fighting Old Demons

* * *

A/N OK the horrible writer's block monkey has been chased away by DarkDeSkull! Thank You! Throws cookie I would also like to thank the songs I listened to while writing Remember the Name, Bring Me to Life, Breaking the Habit, and a bunch of other songs people would call me weird for!

* * *

The teens stood in shock. Neither willing to believe the scene that had revealed itself before them. Riku was the first to recover. He tore himself from the window and raced out towards the motionless girl. Sora watched from the window as the silvered hair boy reached Kairi. Anger rose inside of him and he dashed after them. "What to you think you're doing?" He growled down at Riku. They where both completely oblivious to the rain that drilled down onto them. Riku looked up panic barely concealed behind his azure eyes. "I'm trying to help her." Furious Sora shoved the older boy to the wet asphalt taking his place beside Kairi. He was terrified by her condition. Her face was pale her lips a deathly blue. "Kairi." His voice wavered as he whispered her name.

Inside the car that had just collided with the now limp girl the driver lifted a violently shaking cell phone and called for an ambulance. Once it was confirmed that help was coming the phone was dropped and a horrified youth put its face into its hands.

Sora struggled against the medics to remain with Kairi. "Trust me kid you don't want to see this! Not now you're to young." The medic pleaded with him to stay behind. Tears began to well behind blue eyes as the lights began to fade. "I'm still coming." He began to stumble blindly after the girl. His pace increased until he was recklessly running through the streets.

Riku stayed kneeling where he was until the ambulance shrieked into view. He watched as she was placed into the vehicle and taken away. He returned to his apartment and leaned against the door. He watched the floor become darker as the rain drops slipped from his silver hair. _Why? Why did this happen? _

_You know why._

Riku's head jerked up sending more droplets to the floor. He couldn't ignore this voice any longer. He wasn't even sure he would be able to resist its influence.

_You caused this Riku. _

Ansem was pleased that his patience was paying off as he felt the darkness in Riku's heart surge. "No." _No matter what you say. You know it's true. She was only out to try to smooth things over between the three of you. Because of the way you toyed with her. _I never toyed with her you know that! _Come now I think we both know that neither of us believe that little lie. _Riku clenched his fists sending a flow of blood over his wrists. "Go." His will was breaking. It would be so much easier just give in and allow the darkness to fill him again. _Just give in Riku. Give me control once again. _"No not again not now." _FOOL! I will have control again!_ Riku's body spasmed with pain as Ansem retreated from his thoughts. The boy was left unconscious and alone in the dark room.

Sora had been running haphazardly through threw the town for over an hour. He was forced to stop. He was exhausted and had no idea where he was. He was attempting to get his bearings when a quiet voice sounded from behind him. Sora whipped around to face the stranger only to find he was alone in the dark park. "What do you want?" "Both of your friends are in grave danger." He whispered, his voice barely audible above the now light rain. "And You don't even have an inkling of an clue where you are. How will you help them now keyblade master?" Sora's eyes widened in shock. It had been so long since he had been called by that name. He summoned the keyblade something else that he thought had been left in the past. Before he could recover from this new turn of events a white pain seared through his skull as he was rendered unconscious.

* * *

Dun dun dun! Like the chapter? Hate it? Here's an idea why don't you tell me? In a REVIEW!!!! 


	8. Help

Help

A/N: Alright alright I need help again. Sigh. I...Need...Ideas. PLEASE!!!! Send me anything you want. Perferably in a review because my email is down...again. I think I may even take oc's. So yeah send me stuff. PPPPPPPLLLLLEAAAAAASSSSSEEE!!!!!!


	9. Returning to the Past

Returning to the Past

A/N Allllllllright yea been awhile hasn't it? But yours truly is back and ready to make people cry! WOOT!

* * *

A dull light broke through the haze of unconsciousness that Riku had retreated into the night before. The light turned the darkness he faced red as it shone through his eyelids. He rose stiffly slightly dazed from the night before. As the events replayed themselves he remembered with a start what had occurred.

"I gotta get to the hospital." Riku snatched up his jacket and raced out into the thick morning fog. He ran the entire way to the hospital and slammed through the doors only to find the scene that some small part of him expected but that he refused to believe. Kairi's parents stood speaking to a confused looking policeman. Kairi's mother looked as though she wasn't connected to the world around her; her father on the verge of breaking. Riku walked slowly toward the couple after the officer left; afraid of what he was about to hear. "What happened?" Kairi's father brought his tortured eyes from the white tile of the hallway.

"She's…she's disappeared."

"What are you talking about?"

"They stabilized her last night…but when they went into her room this morning…she was gone." Hearing this information again brought Kairi's mother back to the surrounding world. Her eyes snapped to life and she turned on the man holding her.

"She's not gone! She's in there don't you see! Why won't they let us see her!" The woman continued to wail and plead desperately with the nurses to allow her to see her daughter. As the nurses attempted to calm her Riku stumbled silently into an abandoned courtyard. He stood in the rain with his fists clenched and shaking.

"What did you do to her?" Riku's eyes slid closed as he fought to control his trembling frame. What makes you think I did anything. The silver haired boy kept his voice even and replied. "Where is she?" She has lost her heart. She's trapped in the darkness. Riku had begun walking as he waited for Ansem's reply. He had slammed his apartment door behind him and slid down the frigid metal frame. "Why? Why would you take her!" Foolish boy; she's my way out. With that Riku was thrown into a spasm of pain as Ansem tried to take control of him once more. The demon from the boy's past had almost one. He was taking control it wouldn't be long now. But before control was his and Ansem was free again, a pair of cool gentle hands took hold of either side of the thrashing boy's face. As they did Riku heard a girls soft voice. Though the voice was calm and soothing it had a commanding air about it. What is this! As the girl continued to speak the pain eased out of Riku's body and Ansem was locked away again. With the danger past for the moment the sweet calm of unconsciousness surrounded Riku's mind. Before he drifted off he heard the voice whisper something so softly her voice was only a sigh.

"This is going to be harder then we thought."

Riku woke the next day in his bed instead of the floor that he remembered. He whipped the surrounding sheets off and attempted to stand. He needed to find out who had helped him and why. Before he could set his feet on the floor a searing pain ripped to life behind his eyes, throwing him back to the bed.

"Be careful. You were nearly taken last night. You won't be able to move that fast for a bit." The girl from the night before was suddenly by him again. He forced his eyes open and azure eyes met startling deep blue orbs. The eyes seemed out of placed in the light brown face.

"Who are you?" The girl leaned back from her position over him one hand still resting lightly on his shoulder. She flicked her black hair over her shoulder and her eyes relaxed slightly.

"My name is Miu. I'm here to make sure that what happened last night dosen't happen again." Riku sat up, slowly this time, as Miu took a seat on the edge of the bed and folded her legs beneath her.

"How do you know me? And how do you know about Ansem?" Panic touched the boy's eyes as he realized that this girl might be working for him.

"It's alright Riku." The girl's eyes softened again as she began to explain. "I'm here to help you. Ansem has been trying other means of escape for a couple months now. I tried to get to you sooner before he got so strong….but I was held back. But we need your help again, your's and the keyblade master's." Riku closed his eyes and winced at his 'friend's' name.

"Sora"

* * *

A/N Teh End! Not sure that I'll keep Miu in there but yeah tell me what ya think! 


End file.
